Coop and Cohen
by goingtoazbaby1804
Summary: Seth and Marissa


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Simple as that. Though I wish I owned Seth and Marissa, because then they would be together.

The parts in bold are actual scenes that happened. I just wanted to show some of the moments. It will make sense in the later chapters.

_**Seth: Ryan, we're all set? You ready... (notices Marissa, waves) Hi, there, Marissa.**_

_**Marissa: What are you doing?**_

_**Seth: Nothing. We're just hanging out. Oh look, (points to the gift in Marissa's hands) it's somebody's birthday. I guess my invitation probably got lost in the mail.**_

_**Marissa: It's my friend Summer's birthday.**_

_**Seth: Summer's birthday's not till Wednesday. (Marissa looks at him funny) That's what I heard. I don't know. I... that was a guess.**_

_**Marissa: You guys are up to something.**_

_**Seth: (to Ryan, quietly, though Marissa is close enough to hear them) Dude, what did you tell her?**_

_**Ryan: (quietly) I didn't tell her anything. (motions to Seth's shirt) I think the black turtleneck in August tipped her off.**_

_**Seth: (quietly) Okay, I was going for stealth, and also it's slimming. We should really go. (to Marissa, insincerely) Have fun at your **_

_**party. (starts walking off)**_

_**Ryan: You should probably be off. Newport social scene awaits.**_

_**Marissa: (challengingly) Oh, yeah?**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Marissa drives the jeep with Ryan in the front passenger's seat and Seth in the back.**_

_**Marissa: Why won't you tell me where we're going? This is pretty far away.**_

_**Seth: Oh, wow, complaining. That's-that's very interesting considering nobody invited you.**_

_**Marissa: Before I came along, you were on a skateboard. **_

_**Seth groans sarcastically.**_

_**Seth: You like them?**_

_**Marissa: Well yeah, right now punk. I'm angry.**_

_**Seth: I'm sorry, uh, Avril Lavigne doesn't count as punk.**_

_**Marissa: Oh yeah? Well, what about The Cramps? Still Little Fingers? The Clash? Sex Pistols?**_

_**Seth: I listen to the same music as Marissa Cooper? I think I have to kill myself.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Seth: I know. Fifth grade. When you two got your Mack on during our class trip to the Museum of Tolerance. Back of the bus. Classy lady.**_

_**Marissa throws a fry at him.**_

_**Marissa: You know what? What's your problem, Cohen? I mean what did I ever do to you?**_

_**Seth: Nothing, Marissa. I've lived next door to you forever and you've never done or said anything to me.**_

_**Marissa: Oh, my God, you're the one who never talks to me. You think you're so much better than everyone.**_

_**Seth: I do?**_

_**Marissa looks at him pointedly.**_

_**Seth: Well, if you're talking about Luke, then yes (jumps back on his skateboard) because that guy shaves his chest!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Seth: (on the phone, packing a bag) Okay, the key here is not to panic. Do you have your supplies?**_

_**Marissa: (on the phone in her bedroom, packing a bag) Yeah, but there ARE cops at your house. I mean, do you think it's safe?**_

_**Seth: I'll handle Johnny Law, unless ... Are you losing your nerve?**_

_**Marissa: Meet me in the driveway. (hangs up)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Seth: You know, uh, right now this could very well be the first stop on our pancake tour of North America.**_

_**Marissa: Hey, like in "On the Road"? That's my favorite book.**_

_**Seth: (looking at Marissa funny, almost suspiciously) Mine, too.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Marissa: (sniffs) yes, I'm emotionally stable (looks at Seth) besides I'm not the only one crying **_

_**(we see Seth with tears streaming down his face) **_

_**Seth: (wipes his eyes) I'm sorry what, I'm allergic ok an there's so much pollen in here right now it's ridiculous **_

_**Marissa: (pats Seth's arm) it's ok **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Marissa: (teary) w-wha (Summer and Seth look at each other, then at Marissa. Marissa is crying, and looking around the room) **_

_**Seth: (unsure) those are tears of joy, yes **_

_**Marissa: (smiles) I-I (shrugs) (walks over to them) don't even know what'ta say (shrugs) **_

_**Seth: Summer did all the building (Ryan smiles) an the heavy lifting an the wiring of the electronics but I (points) painted, I know your a Paris fan (Ryan stands in the door way, happy) **_

_**Marissa: Its amazing (touches Seth's shoulders,her face lights up) share bear, wow (laughs) **_

_**Seth: yeah she'll watch over you with her Care Bear stare. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Seth: hey ok I have a plan, listen. Ryan doesn't wanna leave, right we don't want him ta leave so lets not let him, you know we can all get jobs we can pool our salaries an we can cover his apartment, we can cover rent for an apartment up in the numbered streets **_

_**Marissa: except Theresa wants ta be with her family an Ryan has ta be with her **_

_**Seth: so what then you jus wanna give up, do you wanna let him go **_

_**Summer: look there's nothing else we can do, other then kidnap him **_

_**Marissa: believe me if there was something I could do I would **_

_**Seth: (upset) well I think you've done enough so... **_

_**Marissa: (looks at him) what'does that mean **_

_**Seth: I jus don't even think Ryan would be back with Theresa if it wasn't for you an Oliver in the first place **_

_**Summer: Cohen! (Marissa is taken back) **_

_**Seth: really all you ever did was drag that kid inta your messed up life, an I just **_

_**Marissa: right an all you ever did was use him to meet girls an get out of fights! **_

_**Summer: ok you guys come on **_

_**Seth: well I don't really care, I gotta get ready so as long as your cool with him leaving **_

_**(Seth leaves and Marissa sits there upset) **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Marissa is lying on her bed with her 'share bear' in her arm, she looks sad. there is a knock at the door, Marissa lifts her head and sees Seth's head peeking around the corner. Seth waves then walks in **_

_**Marissa: (sits up) Hey **_

_**Seth: Hey **_

_**Marissa: Seth, you're in my room **_

_**Seth: (looks around) yeah **_

_**Marissa: how'd you get in here **_

_**Seth: I uh took a left at the grato(?) an then I hopped the fernicular(?) to the dumb waiter (touches her bed post) this is a...nice place **_

_**Marissa: ...so what're you doing in here **_

_**Seth: well, when I have a problem Marissa I like to talk about incessantly (nods) (Marissa looks at him as if to say 'and') yeah no that's it I just think I burned out anyone else who will listen so (shrugs) uh-hm, is now a bad time **_

_**Marissa: i'm game (moves to the edge of her bed and pats the next to her for him to sit) **_

_**Seth: (sits) (sighs) so...I think I really messed things up with Summer last night...hurt her pretty bad **_

_**Marissa: yeah, you did **_

_**Seth: ok not gonna sugar coat this one huh **_

_**Marissa: (smiles) not for you (pushes him playfully) (Seth smiles) look if you really wanna be her friend...then maybe you should think about (shrugs) just apologising (Seth considers it) you know say you were sorry **_

_**Seth: yeah I know, I know (nods) sounds so simple when you say it **_

_**Marissa: (shrugs) I think that's a good place to start **_

_**Seth: ok, uh do you happen'a know where Summer is right now, I jus have this thing that I gotta tell her **_

_**Marissa: yeah (smiles) she's at the club having lunch with her dad **_

_**Seth: oh yeah the father (Marissa realises who else) (stands) cool well I'm jus gonna y'know uh-hm **_

_**Marissa: whoa Seth you know what, don't go there now just uh give her some space **_

_**Seth: yeah space totally, I know **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Marissa is sitting with her hands in her lap looking down) **_

_**Seth: hey **_

_**Marissa: (looks over) hey **_

_**Seth: (sits next to Marissa) ...if someone would've told me last year... (Marissa looks at him) that you an I would be the two loneliest people in Newport I would'nt believed em...well (sighs) at least not the you part (Marissa looks at him sad) **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She don't know how she got to the pier, to that bench. The bench where she and Ryan had been sitting just last night. They had talked. And laughed and had a great time. She really had missed him. But he was with someone else. She had seen him with some other girl and that made her heart hurt. But there she was alone. She didn't have Ryan. She didn't have DJ. Sum was with Zach and her dad having lunch. So there she sat just looking at the ocean, ready to just leave when she was interupted by a voice behind her.

Seth: Hey.

Marissa: Hey

Seth(sits down): If someone would've told me last year... that you an I would be the two loneliest people in Newport I wouldn't believed em... Well at least not the you part.

Marissa: What are you doing here?

Seth: I just saw Summer and Zach at the club. She took his hand Marissa, she took his hand. And now I know she doesn't want me. Maybe she's right maybe were both in it for the chase.

Marissa: Well if you hadn't run off, the two of you would be together still. What were you thinking Seth! She loved you. She would have went with you, she could have stopped you from going. If you didn't just up and leave her with a letter.

Seth: You know why I left. He was the first real friend I ever had. The _only _real friend I ever had.

Marissa: I always knew you were into guys Cohen (hits him with her shoulder, which he smiles at)

Seth(sarcastically): Only guys on the water polo team. Guys who shave their chests turn me on, Coop.

Marissa: Haha Seth. But you know you have friends, not only Ryan. You have Summer. And you have me. You're not alone.

Seth: You're not either. You know.

Marissa(smiles): I know.

Seth(nerviously): If you ever want to err talk... or need someone to help you um forget. You know where you can find me.

Marissa: Always were a white knight, huh? (smiles at him)

Seth: Thats flawed white knight Marissa, and don't you forget it.

Marissa: I won't, only cause you scare me Seth Cohen.

Seth(sarcastically): Thats funny, haha. What a laugh riot you are. But at least I don't have crazy guys falling for me. Remember Oliver Task.

Marissa: Eh don't remind me. At least I didn't go after two girls at the same time. Two words Anna and Sum.

Seth: Hey! Hey! I was the victim there ok.

Marissa(laughs): Uh-huh okay. At least when you and Anna broke up she didn't sleep with your dad. Eh could you imagine. Though it wouldn't be worse than my mom and Luke.

Seth: Nothing is worse than that. Other than my grandpa with your mom.

Marissa: Uh I don't even want to talk about that.

Seth: Me neither.

Marissa: I think this year is gonna be one crazy year

Seth. You think? It was way easier when you ignored me.

Marissa(laughs): We could always go back to that.

Seth: (sings) back to the beginning...

Marissa: OMG! You watch Laguna Beach! Thats totally a ripoff of the Valley. (laughs)

Seth(girly): Only cause I want Stephen and Kristin to get back together!

Marissa: Puh-lease. Its all about Talan and Kristin.

Seth: (still in girly voice) Marissa, shut up its gonna be Stephen and Kristin... Thats hot.

It was moments like these, that she should have been used to. These totally random moments, that she had always somehow shared with one boy. The boy who used to live next door. Seth. Seth Cohen. Sum's Cohen. But he wasn't her's anymore. Seth, who up until three years ago, they never uttered a single word to one another was sitting beside her making her laugh. With his funny little girly voices and him singing songs by Hilary Duff. She wondered if they would end up alone or if they would end up happy together...


End file.
